


Impossible Possibility

by berrries



Category: Smosh
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Dragons, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Roman mythology, Some Plot, Supernatural Elements, centaur!Ian, description, elf!Courtney, fairy!Damien, merman!Shayne, satyr!Keith, siren!Mari, werewolf!Noah, witch!Olivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrries/pseuds/berrries
Summary: “Hi, my name is Courtney, we’ve been waiting for you.”Shayne wakes up one morning feeling awfully dehydrated. Nothing helps, and his bath makes his skin turn cracked and almost... scaly. Little does he know, some important friends are coming to save him from his world.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is

Shayne woke up with a parched mouth. He reached over to his bedside table for his water bottle. It was almost empty from the times throughout the night that he woke up thirsty, but there had to be enough.

There wasn’t.

He got up to go to the bathroom. His skin was dry and cracked in some places, unusual for moist summers. He washed his hands and noticed them become more colorful. The dull paleness washed away, and a darker tan took over, reminding Shayne that he was never that pale in the summer. 

But he was still thirsty.

He cupped his hands for some tap water. Not the best, but it was his quickest option. The life returned to his lips as soon as they touched the water, but it did not solve his most imminent problem.

No matter what, he had an insatiable thirst.

It was frustrating and confusing.

Shayne pulled on a pair of sweatpants so he wasn’t in just a t-shirt and boxers and went downstairs to his kitchen where he started brewing a cup of coffee. 

_ Even if water isn’t helping, I still need my daily caffeine. _

He rested the back of his hand on his forehead. 

_ Is it just me or is it really hot? _ Maybe his lack of water was messing with him. What if he as dehydrated?

While waiting for his coffee, he got a nice big glass of water and drank it all.

Nothing. His mouth was still arid.

He started sweating and fanned himself.  _ Looks like today we’re going to have to go with iced coffee. _ So that’s just what he did: when his coffee was done brewing, he added in the sugar and creamer like usual, but also some ice cubes. It was cool and refreshing… but not enough. His mouth was still as dry as the Sahara Desert. 

_ Is there something wrong with me? _

Shayne shook his head and brought his coffee back upstairs with him. He started the shower but changed his mind.  _ I can’t go to the gym like this, I’ll just take a relaxing bath and stay home today. _ He turned on the bath and undressed, still drinking his coffee. 

He set it on the counter and stepped into the bath, feet first, then stretched his legs out, leaned back, and finally relaxed as the cool water flowed around him, doing it’s best to cool him down. 

It had only been around 10 minutes when Shayne noticed that his leg muscles were tightening. He slowly sat up, examining his shins. They seemed… almost cracked, but not exactly… they looked like scales.

He stepped out of the bath, now sweating, panting for water, and a little dizzy.  _ How… am I this… dehydrated? _

He wrapped a towel around himself and ran his fingers through his wet, blonde hair. He gulped down the rest of his coffee, but to no avail. Nothing he did could make him feel better.

He pulled on some underwear, sports shorts, and a Denver Broncos t-shirt before stumbling downstairs, gripping the railing tightly. His skin was becoming cracked and dry, his sweat wasn’t helping, just making him feel gross, and he was thirstier than he’d ever been. He laid on his couch, hoping for a quick death, and closed his eyes.

_ Please. End my suffering. I’m begging. _

The doorbell rang, and suddenly, Shayne was no longer dizzy. His head was clear, he could think, and suddenly, though it wasn’t any better, his thirst and sweatiness were much easier to deal with. 

He got up and opened to door to see 7 people he’d never encountered before. The ginger-haired girl in the front had jade eyes that searched the entire group of people. One even had long, purple hair,

“It’s time, I swear!” A tall brown-haired man with a blue streak in his hair smiled warmly when he noticed Shayne watching. 

The ginger girl quickly whirled around and grinned warmly, extending her hand for a shake. Shayne anxiously rubbed the sweat off his palm onto his shorts before shaking it. She had the kindness to not wipe her hand on anything. “Hi, my name is Courtney, we’ve been waiting for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shayne, we are all abnormal.” She gestured to the group. “We can’t explain it either. But you have been sweating, dry, no amount of water enough to quench your thirst.” Shayne’s eyes widened and he stepped back.
> 
> “How do you know that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shayney boi loves his house uwu

“What do you mean? Who are you guys? What the h*ll is happening?” Shayne was more confused than he had ever been and he was sweating more and more each second. A small Chinese woman pressed a small container into his palm and smiled warmly.

“Put some of this ointment on your forehead.” Shayne opened his mouth to ask why and to demand answers to his questions, but the brunette with the blue streak waved his hand and Shayne was unable to speak. “Trust me,” the lady crooned. Shayne gulped and nodded as she basically reenacted the opening scene of Lion King with the ointment ( _ Simba, _ he thought). He could feel his sweat slowly dry and he was generally cooler. 

_ What the actual f*ck just happened? Is she some sort of witch? _

“Shayne, we will explain all of this later. We need you to come with us,” Courtney soothed.

“I need answers, lady.” She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it back to reveal the fact that her ears were  _ pointy _ . 

_ I must be really sick. What is this, some supernatural dream? _

“Fine. Shayne, you’re not normal.”  _ What? _ “You aren’t like your neighbors, or your coworkers, or your family.

“Shayne, we are all abnormal.” She gestured to the group. “We can’t explain it either. But you have been sweating, dry, no amount of water enough to quench your thirst.” Shayne’s eyes widened and he stepped back.

“How do you know that?”

“We’ve all experienced it some way,” A curly-haired brunette with glasses piped up from the back.

“Noah had hair growing rapidly all over his body one day. He’s… okay, don’t freak out, but we’re all supernatural. Even you.” Shayne pinched his arm.

“Dude, stop!” The pale brunette guy who made him shut up earlier ( _ I need to figure out what his name is _ ) grabbed his arm and pulled it away so he couldn’t pinch himself.

“So, Noah’s a… he’s… Noah, do you have a way to explain it without Shayne here trying to jump off a cliff?” The purple-haired Japanese woman snorted.

“Yeah… so, like Courtney said, we’re not normal. None of us are the same. I’m… a werewolf, I guess you could say. I prefer wolf-spirit.” Shayne thought he was going to pass out.

“What does this have to do with me?”

“You aren’t normal, sh*thead!” A bearded man with thick-rimmed glasses yelled tiredly. He was standing with crutches.

“Shayne, you’re a merman,” Courtney blurted suddenly. Shayne felt his knees go weak as he started to fall backward. The blue hair guy grabbed his arm and pulled him upright.

“You know, I think since I keep saving you, I should tell you my name. I’m Damien.”

“Hi… yeah… WHAT THE H*LL?” Courtney cowered.

“Dude, shut the h*ll up! We’re in the human public! Sorry- I mean, public.” Shayne looked around, surveying the crowd of misfits on his doorstep.

“I don’t want anything to do with you… monsters.” Shayne turned around and shut the door behind him, ignoring the buzzing around his head.

_ At least I have this… sweaty cooling ointment stuff.  _ It said Olivia Sui on the label.  _ I should search it up to get more. _ Shayne looked down at his legs: still cracked and slightly scaly.  _ I guess I’ll put ointment on there too. _ He had been so relieved to feel normal again, but they were full of bullsh*t. 

The buzzing… thing landed just inside his ear. It tickled and Shayne swatted at it, and thinking he had gotten rid of it, walked over to his couch.

“You have to come with us,” the thing cooed in his ear.

“WHAT THE H*LL?” The buzzing grew further away until Damien materialized on his living room rug.

“You have to come with us,” he repeated nonchalantly as if it were normal for someone to shrink and break into someone else’s house.

“Get out of my house! I’m not coming with you!” Shayne screeched. Damien walked over and unlocked his door so Courtney and the others could hear and see.

“Shayne, please. Just imagine: 

“You come with us and can spend all your days without work You can have fun all day and go on exciting adventures!

“You can swim all the time! Being a merman, when you’re underwater you can breathe just fine! You can live underwater! You could even spend all of your time down there, alone if you have us so much!

“You can eat delicious fruits year-round such as melons, citruses, apricots, anything you dream!

“You can do whatever you want!” Shayne sighed. It sounded appealing, but there was so much to tend to. He had a house, a job! If he just… ran off with crazy strangers, he’d get bills and never pay them. He’d be wanted everywhere for disappearing right off the face of the Earth!

“What about my house? My job? Where-”

“Already taken care of!” Courtney grinned.

“What?”

“Did I mention I’m a fairy?” Damien said, leaning against Shayne’s counter with his arms crossed. Shayne’s jaw dropped.

“Come on, we’re going to our world!” Noah sang.

“Do- do I need to pack? Are we taking a plane? What-”

“Dude, just calm down,” Crutches groaned, “all you need to do is bring yourself. We have everything. Besides, since you’re a merman, you’ll probably spend all your time naked underwater.”

“What?”

“You’re going to have a tail anyway.” 

_ Right. _ Damien wrapped a strong arm around Shayne’s shoulders and lead him over to the empty lot next to his house. Olivia raised a glittering jeweled hand to the sky and murmured something that certainly wasn’t English, but it didn’t sound like any modern language. 

_ Maybe Latin? Greek? _

A giant dark shape formed in the distance. It got closer and closer until Shayne couldn’t help but let out a muffled scream. Damien chuckled. Olivia turned to Shayne and smiled softly.

“He looks scary, but he’s a sweety. His name is Sam.”

_ What. The. F*ck. _

**Author's Note:**

> continue?


End file.
